The Color Purple
by xillicitxliesx
Summary: Sakura was running, running as fast as she could. She had to get back to the village before he caught up with her. If she didn't, who knows what would happen. KisaxSaku. ON HIATUS.


**The Color Purple**

Sakura was running as fast as she could. She had to get away. He would catch her unless she made it back to Konoha, her home, her friends, her family. All of them were there, waiting for her. Just for her. Sweat mixed with the blood on her forehead and swam into her eyes. Her arms and legs were aching and she was nearly out of chakra.

"I'll get you, kuniochi! You can't keep running forever!" Kisame's voice sounded behind her.

_'Fool, I only have to keep running until I reach the gates of Konoha! Then I'm safe.' _Sakura thought. The trees were beginning to thin out, revealing a clearing. As the trees disappeared, Sakura realized her mistake; a sheer cliff was blocking her way of escape. _'Oh no! I forgot about the cliff! There's no way to climb it, with my chakra levels. And I can't turn back; I'll run right into Kisame!'_

Her only option was to turn and fight, and that's exactly what she did. Sakura leaned against the cliff to rest herself until Kisame reached her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long.

"So kuniochi, you've finally given up? Are you going to let me take you now?" Kisame smirked and began to walk towards her slowly.

"You wish! I'm going to fight you now and I will defeat you!" Sakura spat, eyes filled with anger and pain. "I _will_ defeat you!"

Kisame chuckled, "With your chakra levels, I think not! I will take you back with me."

As she ran towards him, Sakura knew he was right. She wasn't in the condition to fight anyone, especially him. But she still had to try, try to get back…

Kisame easily dodged her attack, stepping to the side and grabbing her around the waist. He pulled Sakura to his body, locking her in a tight grip. It was over as soon as it had begun, and she had lost.

Kisame quickly touched his Samehada to her body, draining all her chakra and her consciousness. He threw her over his shoulder and sped off.

Ox.xO

Sakura awoke the next morning to movement. She was moving; up, down, up, down… opening her eyes, she saw green speeding by, and a recognizable cloak under her nose. Black with red clouds; Akatsuki. Events of the previous day flooded back into her mind.

'_My kunai pack! I have to reach it and attack him by surprise!'_ Sakura tried to slowly slide her hands down to her thigh, but found her hands bound by a chakra ropes. _'Damn it. Can't. Reach. Pouch.'_

Kisame felt her wriggle in his grip and chuckled. His laugh was deep. "Oi, you're awake! I'm not stupid, girl. Did you actually think I would leave you unbound?"

"Actually, Sharky, I did. I didn't think you were that smart." Sakura teased, hoping to make him stop. She was starting to feel a bit queasy.

"Well, well. Looks like Pinky has a brain. Not so much for wit, but still a brain nonetheless." Kisame sneered, shrugging off her comment, "Look, I don't wanna talk right now, so will you just shut up?"

Sakura crossed her arms, "Why should I? I can talk if I want to. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Kisame snorted and shifted her body on his shoulder. "If you won't choose to be quiet…" he railed off and pushed a pressure point on the back of the pink-haired kuniochi neck. Her body got limp and the blue-skinned man sighed. _'This is gonna be a long mission.'_

Ox.xO

Sakura peeled open her eyes and found she was surrounded by luscious trees. It was still dark out, the moon low in the sky. She felt warm and comfortable.

The pink-haired girl looked around and found Kisame leaning against a nearby tree. His arms crossed over his chest and his chin against his collarbone. He was apparently sleeping soundly. Evidence of a fire remained on the ground between them.

She slipped out of the bedroll and stretched. With still barely any chakra, Sakura had no chance of escaping. He would catch her to quickly if she did get out.

Sakura sighed, _'There's nothing I can do. I cant escape, I cant leave the clearing, I will not go back to sleep._' Looking at the remains of the fire she decide to get the fire going again.

Ox.xO

Two hours passed before the blue man woke up. Yawning, he stood up and stretched. _**'Idiot! You fell asleep! Where's the girl?' **_his inner self cried frantically. Kisame looked around frantically and didn't spot the pink-haired kuniochi. "Damn it! Where did she go!" he cursed.

"Don't worry, fish sticks. I'm right here." Sakura's voice came from directly above him. He looked up and saw the girl sitting on a branch, peering down at him. "Why are you freaking out over me?"

Kisame growled as he glared at her angrily, "What are you doing up there, kuniochi?"

"Just hanging round." Sakura closed her eyes and laid her head against the trunk, "What are you doing down there?"

"Just get down here girl, now!" Kisame was frustrated.

"No, why should I, Fishsticks? Just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean I have to do whatever you say!" Sakura spat at him angrily.

'_Well, if she won't come down by herself, I'll need to take her down!' _Kisame got an idea and walked up to the tree. Stretching up, his hand reached the branch she was sitting on. He smirked and gave a sharp downward tug. Sakura fell off the swaying branch and landed on the hard ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura leapt up furiously.

"You wouldn't come down, and we need to leave." Kisame shrugged, "If you would have come down when I told you to, this would not have happened."

"Like I said before, why should I listen to you? You're just an idiotic shark bastard with no friends." Sakura hissed at him.

Suddenly, she was pinned up against a tree, a blue hand at her throat. Yellow eyes were burning into her emerald ones and warm breath was on her face. In her eyes were fear and anger and confusion. In his were anger and hurt.

"Don't," Kisame whispered, "don't insult me again. I don't usually show mercy. Do you understand?" He breathed the last word slowly into her ear, his breath tickling the skin.

Sakura gulped, blinked and nodded. _'Wow, I didn't know he could be so…so…touchy. I should keep an eye out for this.'_ Kisame removed his hand from her neck and she slid to the ground. One hand at the bruise on her neck and another on the ground, Sakura glared at him. _' I really need to keep an eye on him. If I can find a weakness, I might be able to get out of here…'_


End file.
